


My Heart Never Forgot You

by Slytherin_Skittle



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak is in love with Richie Tozier, F/M, Georgie Denbrough is here guys, IT: Chapter Two, M/M, Pennywise brought them together so I am thanking him for that one fact, Richie Tozier is in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is Georgie's favorite, Stan The Man Uris loves bill, Teenage Losers Club, adult losers club, i love them, i wrote this because the phrase I came up with My Heart Never Forgot You got stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Skittle/pseuds/Slytherin_Skittle
Summary: The important tidbits of the lives of Richie and Eddie, along with the Losers Club as they find peace and happiness along the way.





	1. The Losers Club

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch It: Chapter Two so please don't put spoilers in the comments thanks. I'm seeing it on Sunday, September 15th, 2019. So YASSS

Derry, Maine was a town with a history full of blood and violence. But that's what you get when a murderous clown lives under it, infecting the town and the inhabitants for centuries until they don't even recognize the good parts of themselves.

It had made them the most cruel and vicious parts of themselves, not even the Losers' Club was spared.

The Losers' Club contained Bill Denbrough, Georgie Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier.

It had ruined them. It had killed Georgie, making Bill depressed and angry with grief and rage. His brother's death had been his fault, according to his parents. Leading them to neglect him, not even looking him in the eye. The house that was one filled with laughter and excitement, now filled with sorrow and hatred.

It had almost driven Beverly to suicide, because of her sick and deranged father. The same one that of which she killed, never feeling remorse, pity or grief. After all, who grieves for a monster who had ruined you?

Ben was one of the purest ones in the town, never losing sight of who he was. And yet, It had ruined his mind. It's presence in their town had made him feel intense sorrow, his only shining beacon of light was Beverly Marsh. The girl who was blind to what she had.

Mike had been with his parents' last moments, sometimes the feel of fire had left him waking up at random times of the night. Screaming because of the feel and sight of it, but also taking comfort in the flames. His hatred of fire for his parents and his love of it for his own selfish desire. It tore him up at night, seeing every glare his grandfather gave him for finding interest, comfort and love in the flames. Stuck in a world which wouldn't give him either, and being judged and hated for finally finding it. He felt at war with himself, begging for a way out as his grandfather ignored his screams of sorrow and anger.

Stan was Richie's best friend, and he wasn't spared for his religion like he was told. He watched as his best friend fell to pieces, he watched as he did too. He watched in the mirror as he pointed out every imperfection and flaw on him, wondering why he ever thought the boy he loved would ever like him back. He watched in the mirror, like the bird watcher he was, as his mind fell to the experience in the sewer. As he was led away and was attacked by It, how he had thought his friends had left him.

Richie was never happy. Even before It awoke and prayed upon the children of Derry, and of the children of the ancestors of which he killed and ate. His own parents hated him, never payed attention and only realized he existed when he need his glasses repaired. His parents had never wanted children, he was a mistake. Just like Henry Bowers thought of him. Too bad he didn't know that he was correct. He had found a special escape in laughter and humor, which he never felt in his own home. So he brought it to his friends, never learning a filter. Of course he knew how his friends rolled their eyes or told him to shut up, it was the only way he could feel a sprinkle of happiness. And for others if they even found him funny, he hoped so. At least his life could mean something if someone did. It didn't help that he was sick.

Eddie was also a victim of abuse. Constantly put under house arrest every time he decided to be his own person. His own mother, filled with the fear on him abandoning her, had influenced his mind where his own body thought he was filled with the illnesses that his mother whispered into his ear. He was healthy as a bee before his mother had the idea pop into her sick mind, abusing her son to the point where he couldn't even breathe. He found another reason to not breathe however.

Derry, Maine had ruined them. And now, twenty seven years after the first attack, Richie was back. He looked around the restaurant sign as he started to feel memories intruding their way into his damaged mind.

He remembered how he felt his Eds, he remembered what happened on that summer. He remembered everything that he forgot. He remembered everything.

Ignorance truly was bliss.

He took a deep breath and walked in.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the boy who he loved, Eddie and the rest of the Losers were there. His eyes wandered as he took in his childhood friends, the same ones that he forgot. He walked over, the very same childhood nerves rearing its head.

He never did fall out of love with Eddie, how could he? It had been nearly three decades but he still loves the boy, remembering why his heart had jumped at a certain voice or why it had him want to visit New York. His heart was trying to drag him to Eddie, he may of forgotten, but his heart never did.

"Richie," Eddie whispered as he got up and walked over to his best friend. Richie mock bowed as he walked the rest of the way, a grin upon his lips. "There's my Trashmouth." Eddie silently whispered as he pulled him into a hug, two hearts finally connecting after twenty seven years.

Richie didn't hear what the other boy said, only grinning as he returned the hug. His fingers finding its way into Eddie's hair, where it immediately reached all the spots that made him relax. Like coming home.

"You made it." Eddie said as he broke the hug, going back to his seat even though his heart screamed at him to stay with Richie.

"Yeah, I did."

The Losers Club have officially caught up on where they've been, memories returning to all of them.

Richie couldn't be happier. His family - his true family had met each other once more, like Mike had always whispered out in the quiet of their sleepover nights when their thoughts became too loud.

He knew that this visit back to Derry would change everything, he just hoped it was a good thing.


	2. Insomnia

Richie always had trouble sleeping, it was always why he was awake every time Eddie called him after a nightmare or a fight with his mother.

He had gone to bed with his talk with Stan, who had felt that he never was supposed to be here tonight. One thing Richie knew for certain was that Stan's eyes had drifted to the boy whom he loved, just like Richie had been doing with Eddie.

One in the same.

Now, he lay awake at night staring at the celling of the motel room they were staying at. The one with a butterfly carved in it, as if it was done by both a child and a teenager. A work of love upon the town filled with hate.

He stared at the butterfly carving for a while before he heard a knock at his door. He left his bed and walked to the door and opened it. He looked at Eddie, surprised at why he was here. Eddie had fearful eyes, the same eyes that were seeking comfort as he looked at Richie, his comfort.

Richie let him in without a word, unaware that Eddie was now staring at his open flannel shirt which showed his chest and his sweatpants. Eddie sat down on Richie's bed on his side, his eyes practically begging his old friend to join him.

Richie closed the door, breathed in and out before joining Eddie on the bed. His heart was reaching for the boy next to him, unsaid feelings and unsaid tragedies in the air.

Eddie had stayed like that for a while, catching his breath and peace while also appreciating the only time he might be able to see his friend like this. Open clothed and vulnerable.

Richie had always taken to jokes to lighten the air, as he did now. "If you wanted to get in bed with me and take me, you could've just asked." He said as he winked at his friend, Eddie blushed and groaned in annoyance and fear as he rolled over.

"Fuck you."

"No, it goes the other way if you really want it." Richie commented as he let out a little of his want from over the years.

Eddie flipped him off as he stole the covers from Richie, a blush upon his face as he tried to hide it. Richie laughed, "Aww. Eds my love, if you wanted them you could've just asked." He said as he was unaware of how the words "my love" sent Eddie's heart into a panic attack as it loved and craved those pet names.

"Shut up. I'm here for company, not to listen to nails on chalkboard."

Richie laughed once more, perhaps the only time in his life since he left Derry that he was ever happy so much. Perhaps the love of your life has that type of effect on you.

"Oh please, we both know you love it." Richie whispered into Eddie's ear, his want growing in his voice. Hoping to remain unaware to the boy besides him, Richie grinned and there his arm around Eddie, spooning him.

Eddie did in fact love it. He loved the names, his voice, his personality and his everything. Ignoring the fire in his blood when Richie started to spoon him, he huffed as he closed his eyes. Enjoying his company as much as his own heart did.

"You know I did miss you," Richie said as he nuzzled into the crook of Eddie's neck, the night and the overall presence of the boy he loved making his words come freely, without a dam to stop them. Eddie's heart kept into his heart as he felt pain from them, as if he was being stabbed. He ignored it and focused on Richie's breathing. "It felt like my heart never forgot you and was trying to find you again. I felt a pull to New York and I never realized why until you said you lived there."

Eddie swallowed, Richie's arms tightened around him as if he was trying to protect him from the horrors of Derry once more. "I felt a pull to California, never realized why. I hated it there. Maybe it was towards a person there and not the actual place."

Richie's eyes began to become musty as he took in the words. "Guess we're like magnets, huh?"

"Richie."

"I mean, who can really resist me?"

"Richie."

"Gotta love Derry for bringing us back, I mean-"

_"Richie."_

Richie had stopped at Eddie's tone of voice, he shut his mouth and waited for him to say what he wanted to.

Eddie turned around in Richie's arms, chest against chest. Eddie looked at Richie and at the ring finger which no longer held a ring. He took it off once he remembered Richie and drove to Derry. "You are so smart, but yet so _oblivious_."

"What do you mean, Eds?" Richie asked as he looked into Eddie's eyes, Eddie breathed in as he closed his eyes. Gathering up the courage as he opened his eyes once more, there would be no going back after this.

Eddie's lips met Richie's. It had felt like coming home for the first time in a long time. Eddie's hands had placed themselves against Richie's cheeks, kissing him with fire and love all at once. Richie responded immediately, his hands finding themselves in Eddie's hair as he closed his eyes peacefully.

They parted always in sync, they had also opened their eyes at the same time. Their eyes were both filled with love, adoration and warmth. Eddie still had his hands on the sides of Richie's face, he didn't want to take them back if he was truthful to himself. Richie's fingers were drawing patterns in Eddie's hair, a habit from over three decades ago.

"Wow..." Richie whispered as he brushed a strand away from Eddie's forehead. "You practically fulfilled some of my teenage daydreams." Eddie's eyes had taken on the curious tint that he always had since childhood. "I was in love with you since our childhood. I realized that I fell in love with you in the Neibolt House. I didn't you to die knowing the last thing you see was It. I wanted you to feel happy. My thoughts had turned to where I was thinking about how much I love you and how much it would hurt to lose you. After three decades, I'm still in love with you."

Eddie stayed silent for a moment, his mind working a mile a minute. "I should've kissed you before we left for college..."

Richie smiled and looked at Eddie, "Explain." He whispered as Eddie stroked his cheeks.

"I fell in love with you in Sophomore Year of High School. I realized in the middle of Halloween, you were so happy and you had so much fun giving the kids candy and watching the movies with us as well. I thought that you were so adorable and happy as you mouthed the script as it played, you lived for the movies and the children's costumes. You told the children jokes and played pranks on a few, your eyes would practically glow as they laughed and appreciated you. Even when no one really could." Eddie confessed, his emotions haywire as everything was worth it, as long as he could hold his love. "I wanted to kiss you before we left for college. I mean, I've always wanted to. It was just more desire when you could leave me, I almost did."

Richie smiled, a laugh almost escaping but not really escaping. "I remember you leaning in like you were, almost gave me a heart attack since it was beating a mile per second. Instead you grabbed the book behind me. I always craved that moment."

Richie finished his speech as the memories came back to him once Eddie spoke of it. Eddie laughed as he lovingly stared at him, "We were such idiots." He said, causing Richie and himself to burst into laughter.

"We truly were." Richie whispered as he captured his love's lips once more. Finally at peace.


	3. Our Home in California

Richie and Eddie had always been on the other's minds. They always seemed to be constant, always wishing for the other. They had always been fond of the other, burying feelings behind their walls and hoping the other would return the feelings or they would lose them.

They never did.

After almost two or three decades, they had confessed to each other and had returned their feelings. It had felt like a dream come true on that night in 2016, years of pining being worth it after all of it.

After they defeated It, The Losers Club and co. had decided to stay with Richie in his rich home for a few weeks. Just to be sure that they wouldn't forget anything about the others.

With the defeat of It, they could finally remember and treasure the memories they lost. The Losers Club have left to go their own lives. Stan and Bill had also managed to confess to each other and they went to live near Richie and Eddie, Beverly and Ben went and got on the train and had their second kiss.

The Losers Club had all moved near Richie and Eddie, becoming the family they always were but never had the chance to.

Richie had finally felt content and loved, unlike his entire childhood.

Richie and Eddie lived in peace for two years, surviving Eddie's marriage, It, the homophobia they faced and the fear of wether or not the Losers Club (save Stan) would accept them or not.

Richie loved Eddie for almost thirty years, being with him for most of his life. So much so that he wanted to be with him in the eyes of the law.

He just didn't know if Eddie would want to. His last marriage was controlling and filled with childhood memories, and not the good ones.

He would be fine if Eddie needed time or said no, all he wanted was to be with him till he died.

Richie had been left to his thoughts as he walked home, only stopping them when he sees Eddie in the hammock on the porch with a book in his hand.

He walked up the steps and stopped right near the hammock, his shadow restricting the light that Eddie needed for the book he was riding.

"Hello love," Richie said as his hands found its home in Eddie's hair once more. Eddie let out a content moan as he turned the page in his book.

"Hello to you too, my Trashmouth." Eddie whispered as he made room on the purposely big hammock so that Richie could enter. Richie climed in, throwing the blanket on them as he watched the rain fall and listened to the thunder from their house.

They basked in the comfortable silence, anything could be comfortable as long as they were together. They didn't care and they lived moments like these. When it was just them and the sound of their hearts.

"Bill and Stan are supposed to be coming over at four," Eddie said as he looked over to the love of his life, who had clearly forgot judging by the cues in his face. His eyebrows had slightly raised and his eyes gained a tint as he remembered.

"Yeah, I know."

Eddie stared blankly at him, not convinced in the slightest. "Did you really now?"

"Yes."

"Don't buy it for a second, but you can believe that if you want to." Eddie responded as lightning went off miles away from them.

"I will."

The clouds had darkened and the sun was descending behind the clouds. A flash of lightning from miles away appeared, illuminating Eddie's face. Making him even more beautiful in Richie's eyes.

His beauty was so entrancing that Richie couldn't help that his dam broke and the words sprung free from his thoughts.

"I want to be with you forever."

Eddie turned to him, closing his book and set it on his chest. "I know. I do too, but somethings different." Richie nodded, childhood thoughts of how well he could read him resurfacing. "I'll wait. Take your time."

Richie did. He waited until he his heart slowed down, his eyes never leaving Eddie's. "We've been in love for decades, I carved our initials into the Kissing Bride, we've faced an evil clown together and we suffered from our childhood." Richie breathed in and out as love entered Eddie's eyes. "I love you and I've been in love with you for three decades. I would like to marry you, but I'd understand if you don't want to."

Richie was a comedian and a radio host. He knew what to look for when searching someone, occasionally he would search for buttons to press or cues that they would beat him up in childhood. Now, he searched for Eddie's emotions. The fear was clouding his eyes more than the slightly fogged up glasses.

"Maybe." Eddie whispered as Richie's glasses cleared up as Eddie wiped most of the fog away. He could now see the love and the thought process going through his head, if he wanted it or not. "I'll think on it. But I gotta admit, you're doing a shitty job at proposing. You don't even have a ring!" Eddie said as he laughed, his eyes bright with amusement and undying love.

Richie sputtered, "I do too! It's in the house, I didn't mean to propose right now."

"Of course, Love." Eddie said as he kissed Richie's forehead as the sun set.

"Love you too, Eds."

"Love you too, Trashmouth."

The horrors of Derry could no longer reach them.


	4. Our Wedding

Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak were what some would call soulmates. They had survived through everything, and their hearts had never forgot the other even if their minds had. In love since childhood, they could never be torn apart.

Which was why they were at their wedding, before the ceremony had started. They were back at Derry, where their marriage would take place. Back to where they first met and back to where Richie carved _"R + E"_ in the Kissing Bridge.

They had decided to go back to Derry and have their wedding at the Kissing Bridge, memories pouring into every drop as they wandered the town on their third visit to it. This time, the clown was only a mere memory.

They would stay in Derry for their marriage for about two weeks before having their honeymoon in Paris, France. Their honeymoon was decided by Richie, claiming that he wanted to give him what he couldn't for thirty years. Eddie had agreed with a soft smile as he gazed into his fiancé' eyes.

Richie wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as he looked in the mirror once more, reciting everything that was about to happen. A nervous tick that grew with his career.

"Oh for the love of, you're going to be fine." Stan grumbled from where he sat in the chair near the forest, Richie had picked Stan to be his best man and was now regretting it based on how many times he bitched and complained about Richie being nervous.

"I'd like to see you this nervous on your wedding. Then I can quote you exactly." Richie replied while fixing his tie, glancing at his best friend and best man.

"Then have fun waiting." Stan replied, looking out at the forest they played in during their childhood. "It'll take a few years or a decade before either me or Bill even decide to propose."

"Knowing Bill, it'd be about a year or two. So yes, I will have fun while you trip on your feet to your own wedding." Richie replied as he faced away from the mirror and back to his best friend. Stan had only rolled his eyes and looked towards Eddie's tent, where he was getting ready on the other side of the Kissing Bridge.

"Sure." Stan replied, always sounding like he was fed up with their bullshit. It was partly true in a sense, but he did keep his emotions hidden. It was hard to tell what his thoughts and emotions were, even to Richie who could read people well.

Beverly opened the tent and climbed in, cursing at the door as she smiled at Richie. She was wearing a long green dress that flowed with the wind, as long as green and pink jewelry. Even if she would never wear them after this. Richie and Eddie (mainly Eddie) had wanted a nature and forest theme for the people attending the wedding except for them. He said it would fit with the scene and would tie everything together, he looked too cute to argue with, so he had agreed. Stan was picking at his light blue tux as the silence weighed in on them.

Beverly finally spoke out of the silence, "I'm so happy for you. One of the only one of The Losers Club to make it out with a happy ending. You're going to do great, just don't put a joke about Eddie's mom in your vows and you'll do great."

Richie laughed as Stan smirked, "How did you know?" He jokingly asked, there were no jokes in his vows but he could mess with his maid of honor for a bit.

"Just shut up. We have to go know, now remember you and Eddie step out at the bells and join hands to walk to the middle of the Bridge. You can't mess this up." She said as she grabbed Stan and led him out of the tent.

Richie watched them leave and checked his watch, in just an hour he would be married to the love of his life. The thought almost made his nerves disappear.

Almost.

He sat down in the chair that Stan had previously been occupying and waited for the bells to sound, the bells that would allow him to walk out and see the love of his life.

He looked at his leather brown shoes and smiled as he thought about Eddie, his eyes went immediately to the light pouring into the tent as he heard the bells.

He stood up and stepped around the flap of the light green tent and walked to the Bridge where Eddie was on the other side. He stepped on the wood of the bridge as it creaked, he walked to the center where his carving was and held Eddie's hand.

Like his, it was a bit sweaty but still soft and cold. He looked up to the owner of the hands to see his beautiful future husband, he, like Richie was wearing a black tux. He was wearing a light green bow tie, unlike Richie who was wearing a light green tie.

Ben, who was surprisingly capable of marring them stood up in his brown tux and walked over to them, he got out a book and stood directly in front of Richie's carving. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Richie Trashmouth Tozier and Eddie Eds Kaspbrak." Ben quoted as he had a smile upon his lips, Richie had payed him to put Eds somewhere in it and Eddie payed him to put Trashmouth in there as well. He grinned as they looked at each other, Richie with a grin and Eddie with a raised eyebrow.

Ben coughed to get their attention back to him and faced the other guests at the other side of the bridge, where Stan, Beverly and Mike were all taking pictures or videos. They would all somehow come out perfect as they were magically gifted at cameras. Beverly, winked at him to continue and he did. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a pause as Ben looked up to see if anyone would object to the marriage. He knew they wouldn't, but it was procedure. After ten seconds of no one objecting he moved on, grinning at the ever present smiles of Richie and Eddie.

"Have you two made any vows?" Richie and Eddie both nodded, paper peeking out of their pockets. "Richie, read out your vows."

Richie still held on to Eddie, his vows ingrained in his memories as he filled in blanks or remembered them. "I met you before we became the Losers Club, I first met you in our second grade of school. I remember being drawn to you as I sat with you for the first day of lunch, from then on you were a constant in my life. You were always with me, I would sneak into your bedroom window and get into fights on your behalf. We comforted each other on our darkest days, they only seemed to bring us closer. I've been in love with you since we met It in Neibolt House, or maybe it was when I realized I was in love. Who knows? When we left Derry, you were always there. I would remember you in dreams or I would see things that reminded me of you. Like the back up inhaler I kept in my back pocket, for reasons that I didn't know. Just for an emergency, my heart never forgot you Eddie Jack Kaspbrak."

Both were crying, only a few tears but it was enough to see the emotion in them. "Eddie, your vows now."

Eddie turned to him now, a smile on his face and bravery in his eyes. "College was both a difficult and a loving time for me. I fell in love with you in Sophomore Year at Derry High School, I went off to college regretting everything I didn't do. I regretted everything I didn't say, until I couldn't even remember why I was upset or filled to the brim with regret. I kept a picture of you in my wallet, I never knew why but I couldn't shake the feeling you were important. You were. You were technically always there with me, even if you didn't know it and my heart reached out to California. My mind forgot about you but my heart never did." Eddie poured out his heart, he didn't have vows in his last wedding. There was no love. But in Richie's, there was love and so much of it that Eddie wanted to give it all to Richie.

"Do you take Richie Tozier to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Eddie looked in Richie's eyes behind the glasses. "I do."

"And do you, take Eddie Kaspbrak to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the groom."

Richie stepped forward and cradled Eddie's neck with one hand and hand another hovering over his back as he dipped him and kissed him. Eddie responded as had his arms around his neck and in Richie's hair.

The horrors of Derry were cleansed with the marriage of love.


	5. The Adoption

Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier had wanted a child to adopt. He had been wanting the things that came normal to love and marriage. The soft kisses in front of a fireplace, the wedding, the holidays and now kids. Or a kid. He only wanted one, if they were raised by the Losers Club it would be a living nightmare.

Eddie had been talking to Bill about his dilemma, along with Bill's fiancé, Stan when he was there. Bill had suggested that Eddie talk with Richie about it while Stan commented that he should just kidnap a random child.

Eddie rolled his eyes at that one and got up from the couch as the door opened at the usual time his husband, Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak comes home.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Must you use that line?" Eddie asked as he walked in the living room where the front door was open, Richie grinned as he walked over to the kitchen to set down the bags of groceries he got.

"Of course, I waited thirty years, I'm going to say it any chance I get."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "If you must."

"Besides, you're adorable with that little blush." Eddie's blush had deepened at his husband's words, making his case worse for the court in his head.

"Shut up." Richie's laughter followed him as they walked to the soft couch that Eddie had previously been occupying before his husband got home.

"What do you want to talk about, love?" Richie asked as he noticed Eddie's shaking hands, pinched eyebrows and bitten fingernails.

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

"Because I know you. What's wrong?"

Eddie breathed in, "How do you feel about adoption?" Richie raised his eyebrow, turning to him fully. His sign of having him continue and explain. "I want a kid or two, I don't know. I just want to raise a family with you...if you want."

Richie reached out and held Eddie's hand, warmth stretching out to Eddie's forever cold hands. Richie smiled at his husband, "I'd like kids. Besides, I'd have two adorable Kaspbrak-Toziers in my house."

"Okay." Eddie said as he tightened his grip on his husband's hand that contained all the warmth he was missing. He smiled as he climbed into Richie's lap, making his husband spoon him on the couch.

Richie agreed and wrapped his arms around his husband, content in life while his mind wandered on future names. They'd both have to agree but he couldn't care less, as long as they were happy.

Beverly would be the godmother to one of them, one of the couples from the Losers Club would be a godfather thereby having each member capable of looking after them. Besides, they would love it. Even Stan, though he would try not to show it.

Their happy ending was here and it was only growing as the months passed on by.

* * *

Eddie had fallen asleep and when Richie had called The Losers Club and whatever you needed to call in order to adopt. He called with them as they discussed what it would be like to adopt and how it would happen.

There were a set of twins that were waiting for someone to adopt and they agreed to meet the couple to see if they were fit to adopt them.

Maybe Georgie Benjamin Kaspbrak-Tozier and Beverly Anne Kaspbrak-Tozier would be welcomed into the family.


	6. The White Picket Fence

The twins were two years old. They had been brought home with the couple and we're now in the house.

One of them, the boy, was named George Benjamin Kaspbrak-Tozier.

He was named after Georgie Denbrough and Ben Hanscom, one in honor of the boy he would occasionally see at Bill's house, the same boy who had been dead for more than twenty seven years. The boy who had by default set a timeline in motion where they got together. He had named his son after Georgie Denbrough in honor of him and the life he could've had. His middle name came from Ben, sweet Ben who was always there for him. The Ben who had married them and had always been accepting of them from the get go, he was an innocent and sweet boy. Someone who Georgie would need growing up.

The other one was a girl and was named Beverly Anne Kaspbrak-Tozier. She was named after her godmother, Beverly Marsh. Beverly had helped in his his childhood rants and issues. She was a strong woman who was an excellent role model for any kid and she deserved the good things in life.

He cradled the two twins as he led them to their rooms, where a set of cribs lay. The room was painted a light green and had gender neutral toys and clothes around the room, Richie and Eddie had laid down the twins in their cribs and watched and waited until they fell asleep.

Eddie had a soft smile as he stared at his kids and his husband, he made it.

His mother used to tell him that he wouldn't live without her, that he wouldn't be able to live a life as what he was. That he wouldn't be able to live as an openly member of the LGBT+ and live peacefully.

He proved her wrong just now, even if she was already in the ground six feet under.

He made it. He was married to the love of his life since high school and he has two kids who would grow up. His life no longer resembled the pit of despair where he had simply existed, waiting for something to set him free. Or for someone to return to him.

Whatever the reason, he was here and happy.

He was the first one of the Losers Club to get married and the first one to have kids. Judging my the logic, he might be the first one to die.

But, he couldn't care.

As long as everyone in his life was happy, he was happy.

Bill and Stan had married and they were still living in the house next to them, living with a black cat who had only liked the Losers Club and hissed at anyone else.

Ben and Beverly didn't want to marry, so they stayed as boyfriend and girlfriend. They were happy and content with their relationship and life. They had lived in an apartment near them, with a goldfish and a golden retriever named Max.

Mike hadn't wanted anyone romantically, never did. So he became Ben and Beverly's roommate. They didn't mind. In fact they loved it. Mike was their friend and they loved spending time with him, he would be there to feed or take Max out if they couldn't. Which was a great help according to them.

The Losers Club had survived their childhood, only having done so with each other.

They overcame the horrors of Derry and repainted it with love and fondness. Destroying the evil that had plagued it for centuries with It's violence and influence.

Their life was going great, Eddie only dreaded when it would end.


	7. The Death of Stanley Uris

Stanley Uris was the first one to die. It was supposed to be Bill Denbrough to be the first one to die out of the group, but Stan saved his life and in return took his fate and destiny that day. Like he usually does.

Bill had been on the phone, he had been pacing and going back and forth between the sidewalk and the road. A habit he had developed, to pace and pace and pace

Stan had been on the sidewalks while his husband of ten years was on the phone, the leash of their German Shepard wrapped tightly in his hand. He had been whistling while he watched the road for a sign of danger. His phone vibrating in his pocket but never looking at it. Figuring it wasn't important.

A car had turned on the road where Bill was, Bill had been facing the other side of the road not seeing the car. Stan's blood began boiling with panic as the car showed no sign of stopping or even seeing Bill. Their German Shepard, Lucy began barking but still Bill was blind and deaf to the world.

"Bill! Bill! Get back on the sidewalk!" Stan shouted as Bill yet again ignored him, on the phone.

The car was almost near Bill and Stan made a second lasting decision. He let go of the leash and pushed Bill out of the way, too late to save himself. He died as the car ran into him at full speed, his last sight being of Bill as Lucy ran towards the both of them.

He died happy.

Okay, he died happy and a little annoyed that Bill couldn't see or hear the car. But other than that, he died happy.

He died in California. Yet, he woke up in Derry, Maine.

His eye opened at he found himself looking at the Quarry where the Losers Club had spent most of their time getting away from life. The same Quarry that they had invited Bev to in their childhood before they faced It.

He was sitting on the edge as his legs dangled over the edge of the water. Looking around, it looked like the Quarry from their childhood but he was dead. So how was he here?

A branch snapped behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked behind him and the sight took his breath away. There was Georgie Denbrough standing in the middle of the trees. Beside him was Stan's old bike, a symbol that he made it to wherever he was. "Georgie." He gasped out, the sight of his husband's dead brother taking his breath away.

Georgie Denbrough was wearing a light grey sweater with blue denim jeans with the yellow raincoat tied around his waist. He looked exactly how he did the day he died, exactly how he did before he went outside and met It. Georgie had tied the raincoat to his waist for a reason that Stan knew not of.

He walked over to Stan, who had just realized that he looked like he did in his teenage years. Georgie held out his hand, and even though it had been more than thirty years he understood immediately. Georgie held out his hand whenever he wanted one of Bill's friends to hold it, a childhood habit that he never grew out of. Stan held Georgie's hand as he sat down beside him, legs dangling over the Quarry.

"Hiya, Stanley." Georgie said as he looked out to the water. Stan looked closely at him with questions burning in his mind, he didn't say them. "You have questions don't you?" Stan nodded, "I'll try my best to answer them, I haven't greeted anyone. So you'll forgive me if I mess up."

"Thanks Georgie, where are we?"

Georgie chuckled, almost exactly like he did when Stan was over once. "This is the afterlife, I kinda expected that to be your first question knowing you. The afterlife is where the soul goes to once it dies, it goes to the spiritual place of one of the places where it was happy and content with life. The soul may be joined by others it knew in life."

Stan pondered the idea, this was one of the places where he was most happy. Bill had brought Georgie here sometimes, it'd make sense for it to also be a place of happiness and content for Georgie as well.

"You've been here for all this time?"

Georgie nodded, "Yes. I got to watch over you. I watched over as you all grew up and lived your lives. I knew when each of you were supposed to die." He said as he looked so young yet so wise. Consequence of being killed at a young age and learning about the afterlife for another thirty plus years. "You were supposed to die when Mike called you, you know? It was your fate to kill yourself after Mike called you, out of fear. I'm glad you didn't. Your very presence had affected the outcome and lives of each of your friends. If you hadn't been there, Eddie would've died in It's lair and Richie would've killed himself after it was over. If you hadn't showed up, the Soulmates of the Losers Club would've gone separate ways. Bill would never be happy and Beverly would've never been in a happy and loving relationship. You were important, so much so that you changed the original ending of your story."

Georgie left him to his thoughts as he tightened his grip on Stan's hand, letting him know he was here. Eddie and Richie would've been a tragic love story of he hadn't been there, his very presence had given each of The Losers Club happiness.

"Bill is both going to love you and hate you." Georgie said out of the blue, gazing at the blue water. "I haven't seen him in years, tell me about him. Don't leave a detail out, please Stan."

Stan began to tell Georgie about his brother, enjoying the afterlife but missing his husband.

He missed the kiddo after all.


	8. The Death of Bill Denbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suiciude

Bill Denbrough-Uris had been the second one to die.

Bill had lost his husband of ten years, Stanley Wyatt Uris-Denbrough. He had saved his life and in return greeted Death's Door.

The funeral had been held a week after the incident, a grieving family of friends had joined Bill in his grief.

The survivors guilt had once again joined him, the guilt had met him once as a child after the death of his brother, Georgie.

The two most important people in his life had left him, the grief coming back in full force after he went back to their house near Richie's.

Bill had looked at the house, the house had been filled with the memories of Stan. He took a look at the house and was sent in another round of guilt and sorrow. Unaware that Georgie and Stan were watching over him in the Quarry. Where the green water had turned into a television of sorts to where they can see Bill.

Bill let out a sob as tears streamed down his face, staring at he picture of their wedding. He hadn't been in the house since the incident, Lucy had been with Richie and Eddie. Who were both still stuck with grief and had still managed to care for Lucy.

He looked at his wrists, which were covered in red flannel. He set the picture down and went to his desk. He began to write his will and letter.

He set the pen down and went to his bathroom, where his razor blades where. He grabbed one from his razor, he sat in the bathroom and filled the tub with water. Bill had sat in the tub as he had the razor in the palm of his hand.

When the tub was filled he dragged the razor deep into his skin arose his wrists to his elbows. Blood pouring out of the cut as he moved on to the other arm, guaranteeing that he would be dead by the time someone checked up on him.

He watched as the blood drained from his wrists and into the tub, he could feel his heartbeat slow. He thought it died with Stan on the day of the incident.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he would never open them again. He could be reunited with his Soulmate, his Stan. It was all he could ever ask for.

He had felt guilt enter his body as he thought that his friends would have another death to grieve.

It was his last thought as he died.

Surprisingly he did open his eyes, yet he was right that he wouldn't open them when he was alive.

He was dead and in the Quarry from Derry, Maine.

He was between the trees, staring at the sight beside him.

Stanley Uris-Denbrough was there with Georgie Denbrough and they were both glaring at him.

Stanley had looked like he did in his teenage years, Georgie had looked like he did when he died. Except he had the yellow raincoat tied around his waist. But the fire in their glare was enough to feel guilt and shame.

He looked back at himself for the first time since dying, he too was his teenage self. The scar upon the palm of his hand more prominent than when he was alive. His cut that had ended his life was now a recent scar upon his wrists to his elbow. The marking of his death.

"What the fuck, William?" Stanley asked as the fury was clear in his voice, her arms crossed as he wanted to both punch him and kiss him. "Why the fuck couldn't you fucking wait?"

"I-I couldn't Stan. I missed and loved you too much, the grief from both of your deaths felt like too much to bear."

Georgie's glare had softened and he walked to his brother and enveloped him into a hug, one that was needed for both parties for a good thirty years. Bill had immediately crouched down and picked his brother up, returning the hug.

Stan's fury had left him and he went to the brothers and joined the hug, the Denbrough Family back together for the first time in thirty years.

They parted and walked over to the Quarry, sitting down as their legs dangled on the edge.

Here they would wait for their friends to join them while looking after them.

Bill pulled Stan into a kiss with his letter on his mind, his wedding ring against Stan's cheek.

* * *

_To my Friends and Family, I apologize for what I am about to do to you. But I simply cannot go on, his face haunts me and I wish to join him wherever he is. _   
_ The deaths of my husband and brother are my fault. I deserve to die and I hope to meet them after I do what I do. Georgie and Stan are my constants. And now that they are gone, I cannot live without them. _

_You will find my will with the letter and I hope everyone can move on from this. _   
_ I am truly sorry that I can't handle the pain from love and childhood. _   
_ I love all of you, truly and fully. I do. But I miss what has become my soulmate and my little brother who did not deserve his fate. Because I lied, he died. _   
_ I am sorry and I hope to see you again. _   
_ Like Richie said, "Welcome to the Losers Club, asshole." He didn't say trauma came with it, I love you all._

_Goodbye, I'll tell you all about when I see you again._

_With love, _   
_Bill Denbrough-Uris. _


	9. The Death of Mike Hanlon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of violence and character death, racial violence and racism. Mention of racial slurs, never sisd though.

Mike Hanlon had been the third one to die.

Mike Hanlon had long since known suffering at the hands of others.

He had known it as a child when his grandfather pushed him to be his father, to be someone else.

He had known it from the racists of Derry, Maine. He had known it as they barely saw him as human, even though he was.

He had known it as he loved the flames but hated it as it took away his parents.

He had known it as he faced a killer clown at the age of thirteen.

He had known it as he brought his friends back home to Derry, guilty of wanting his friends and forcing them to be in the town where some of the worst memories had been born in.

He had known it, even as he died.

Mike Hanlon had lived with Beverly and Ben, it had been a year and a few months since Stan and Bill's death. He had gone to check up on Bill and found him in a bathtub filled with his own blood.

He had known suffering on that day too.

He had known it on both of the days when his friends died.

It had still hurt to remember that the Denbrough-Uris Family was dead. Stan dying to save his husband's life and Bill dying because he missed his Soulmate and his little brother.

It was a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy middle but with a tragic ending.

You never can be happy if you're part of The Losers Club can you?

Mike had taken Max, Beverly's dog on a walk and he had just gotten home. He had watched Max grow up from a puppy to an almost adult.

Now he was sitting on the couch while Max was eating her food in the kitchen where her bowls where.

Mike had turned on the TV and began to watch the random show from the channel that had been left on from Ben last night. It was good enough, he supposed. Kept his mind off of the darker topics in his life, kept his mind on the happiest memories of his life. It was all he could ever ask for.

Two of his friends had died and his mind wandered to their childhood and past years. The moments they were alive and happy with them. When the Losers Club was alive and full.

He cursed as he heard yelling outside of the apartment, drawing his mind away from the memories of his friends.

He went to the nearest window and looked out of it, there a black man was being robbed and beat up while having slurs and hatred thrown at him from his attackers.

Mike froze. His mind had wanted to intervene and his body was paralyzed with fear, what had happened before kept replaying in his head. What is happening to the man outside had happened to him on multiple occasions.

He swallowed his fear and walked out the door and set his destination on the alley behind his house. He sent a quick text to Bev and Ben, hopefully he would be alive enough to explain what's happening.

"Hey!" He shouted as he turned the corner and jogged into the alleyway, the attackers stopped and the man took his chance and booked it. Running away with a hurried "thanks" to Mike.

Mike felt a blade upon his neck and cursed as he realized there was a lookout. He felt fear course through his body as he stared at the attackers.

He was kicked down to his knees and sent a prayer to a god that he knew never existed. A prayer that maybe Bev and Ben wouldn't come home to schedule another funeral and wouldn't come home to see their friend dead in the alley behind their house.

He could hear each and every slur and hateful word they cursed at him, felt the blade wanting to dig deeper into his skin.

His eyes darted around for somebody to help, somebody to give him time to attack.

No one ever did.

Max was starting to bark from the open window, giving him time to elbow the person holding him with the blade. He looked at the person who was a blonde woman in her twenties with hatred in her eyes.

He turned around and punched one of the guys who had been keen on stabbing him with a pocket knife. They crumbled to the ground and he sent another one down with their friend.

He didn't see the gun until it was too late.

The woman who had held him down with a blade had grabbed one of the guys guns and shot him in the stomach. He staggered back as his hand covered the wound, which was already bleeding red. He looked at the bloodied hand and back at his killer. She looked up at him with shocked eyes and looked back at the people she was with.

"We have to go! Now!" She shouted at them and they ran off into the other side of the alley, leaving Mike to die.

Mike fell on his knees and put his other hand on the brick wall, stabling himself before he fell to the ground. No one helped him and he was set to die here.

A tear escaped as he whimpered an moaned in pain. He would die here alone, his only comfort was Max barking at the candle outside the window.

He had known suffering as he died.

His spirit was carried to his friends by flames. He was brought to the Quarry by fire and opened his eyes to see Stan, Bill and Georgie sitting on the edge of it.

He looked at his stomach which had a scar in the shape of a bullet, he was dead.

He looked back at himself and noticed he was back in his teenage years, like Bill and Stan were.

He smiled and walked over to them, sitting on the edge of the Quarry to wait for his friends as he listened to Georgie, Bill and Stan explain where he was.


	10. The Death of Beverly Marsh

Beverly Marsh was the fourth one to die.

She was a fiery redhead who had lived and suffered through abuse to get to her Soulmate who had treated her right. Ben had treated her like a goddess, trying to replace the years of abuse she suffered.

She loved him for it. She loved him like he was her moon, always there for her. Even in the burning daylight.

She had lost three of her friends to Death, and she was dreading and waiting to die.

She was dreading it because she didn't want to leave her friends, just like how her friends didn't want to leave her and the others.

She was also waiting for it so she could give whatever Death was a piece of her mind. She would yell at it and demand to know why they had to suffer as children and why it had to take away her friends as adults who were finally happy.

She remained blissfully unaware that they were watching over her, laughing when she did. Crying when she did and angry when she was.

Her friends were dead and she was next. Even if she wasn't aware of it until it happened.

There was a pattern if she would look for one.

Bill found Stan's body and he was the next one to die.

Mike found Bill's body and he was the next one to die.

Beverly found Mike's body and she was the next one to die.

She could probably find who would die next if she found the pattern. But she didn't.

She was nine months pregnant and was too exhausted to waste her energy on her depressing thoughts. Besides, it was bad for the babies.

Yes, babies. She was pregnant with triplets, they were her and Ben's first pregnancy and childbirth and probably the last.

Beverly wouldn't know the real reason why it would be her last until it was too late.

She was close to delivery, and it was currently the Friday of December 13th, which meant that the children would be born any day now.

Ben had stayed home for the month near her delivery, intending to be there when she did and being able to bring her to a hospital safely.

Beverly had gotten up and went to the kitchen where Ben was. She was intending to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek while popping a grape into her mouth. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She knew what it was when she felt liquid go down her thighs. She looked down and immediately understood. "Ben." She said in a grave voice, her boyfriend of more than a decade turned to look at her when she sounded serious. "My water broke." He dropped his knife and ran to her, he grabbed the emergency bag on the couch and helped her leave the apartment and into the car.

He buckled her in and set on driving to the hospital while the contraptions set off. Leaving her in a gasping pain that came and went.

As he drove, he called their friends that were still alive. Which was only Richie and Eddie, they had panicked and agreed to come.

Ben hung up as they arrived at the hospital, he led his girlfriend in the doors and the nurses and doctors available had rushed to help. Ben followed them into the delivery room where Beverly had reached out and held his hand in a death grip.

She was in pain as the triplets rushed to leave the womb of their mother.

It lasted for hours, by which Richie and Eddie were already in the waiting room.

Beverly gave a final push as the last one left her body, she had felt extremely tired. So much so, that she felt she was ready to die.

Ben had wanted her to name their children, he was good with words but not names.

So she named one of them William George Marsh.

The next one was named Theodore Michael Stanley Marsh

The last one was named Penny Anne Marsh.

She named them after Bill Denbrough-Uris, Georgie Denbrough, Stanley Uris-Denbrough and Pennywise.

The first three were obvious but she named her daughter after Pennywise because he was the reason they were together and the reason they could have a happy life that they all loved.

The blood wouldn't stop flowing, even after her children were taken to be cleaned up. She felt her life slowly fade away and she knew she could die today. She looked back at her boyfriend and smiled, her heart rate was going slower and he knew it too.

"I love you." Beverly said as Richie and Eddie entered the room. "I love all of you. I love the ones who died and I love my children. You can be their godfather Rich."

"We all love you too, Bev." Richie said as Ben said his I love you before Beverly Sophia Anne Marsh died.

Beverly woke up again in the Quarry from Derry, Maine. She looked at the sight as her friends enveloped her into a tight hug, even Georgie was hugging her.

Georgie was hugging her thigh as she realized she was a teenager once more with her fiery red short curls.

"You named your children after us? You're too sweet, Bevy!" Mike said as they released her from the hug, the others following suite.

"We all love you too, Beverly." Bill said as they lead her to the edge of the Quarry to sit.

"We all do. Even me. And I don't know you that well." Georgie said as they once again danglers their legs off of the Quarry.

She was happy and loved and got to see them again. She would only have to wait for the love of her life and the rest of the Losers Club.

She missed her children and the opportunity to raise them.


	11. The Death of Ben Hanscom

Ben Hanscom was the fifth one to die.

The pattern continues as he witnessed Beverly's death. He was the next one.

He had raised their children since she died, she had started to grow into the idea of being a parent when they found out she was pregnant. Now, the chance was robbed from her.

Ben, Richie and Eddie had both raised their children together, they had also grown up with the stories of The Losers Club and It.

Richie and Eddie were the triplets godfathers and would go to them if anything happened to Ben. Which would be fine as they all saw Richie and Eddie as their uncles.

The children were Georgie Benjamin Kaspbrak-Tozier and Beverly Anne Kaspbrak-Tozier. Joined with William George Marsh, Theodore Michael Stanley Marsh and Penny Anne Marsh.

The Kaspbrak-Tozier Twins were almost out of high school while The Marsh Triplets were at the age of twelve and starting middle school.

They were terrifying together, they were the spawn of the Losers Club. It was bound to happen that they would be terrifying.

Ben was a single father and managed to be happy and carefree in front of his children, yet break apart in the privacy in his bedroom. It had been twelve years since his Soulmate died, his heart had yet to be full. It was still in pieces but managed to appear full when his children were around.

He was a part time actor and had appeared in a few movies, so it was to safe to say that he mastered the act of pretending everything was fine.

It wasn't though.

It never was.

He was only free from the pain when he died.

He had been having a horrible day on the day when he would die.

He had went to his empty home after he had a day of designing houses and gaining a role in a small movie that wouldn't gain in popularity.

He went into his bedroom that was still half his and half her's, just like how she designed it when she was alive. He fell onto the bed as he took his shoes off and looked at the celling. Yet again, like the past twelve years, he was unaware of all his friends watching over him. Including Beverly.

He heard the door open as he sat up confused, the children shouldn't be here until 3:30.

That was until he remembered that Richie was supposed to be visiting today. He calmed down and opened the door, "You already practically live here, why are knocking Rich?" His words died in his throat as there was no one there. Instead the only thing there was a bottle of Beverly's favorite wine. He bent down and looked at the note on it. It only said it was to an old friend.

He picked it up and poured himself a glass for simplicity's sake.

As he drank he felt weird and strange, which wasn't how Beverly's wine usually tasted like.

He looked at the empty bottle as his vision blurred. His door opened once more and an unknown voice rang throughout the empty apartment. "Weren't expecting poison, Hanscom?"

His blood was sent into panic as the voice laughed before leaving the building, the door wide open to see Ben on the floor feeling the effects of the poison.

He was breathless and could feel pain in his blood and mind.

The last thing he saw was Richie running to him, holding his hand in his hand, begging him to not leave him before he pulled his phone out and called the ambulance.

Then he died.

When he opened his eyes, it was to Beverly running towards him with a smile on her teenage face. She reached them and pulled him into a loving hug, twelve years of separation and death between them.

Behind her was the rest of The Losers Club, along with Georgie.

"Only two left? Should've known it'd be Richie and Eddie. They fight everything willing to tear them apart, who knows who dies first?" Stan commented as he was swept into the group hug, a smile upon his face.

Richie and Eddie did defy anything willing to tear them apart.

For now, Ben enjoyed seeing his friends once more and learning about where he was.

Yet, he couldn't help his grief and sorrow about his children.


	12. The Deaths of Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone caught on to the 13's. Beverly's children wore born on a Friday the 13th, I posted this on Friday the 13th, There are 13 chapters, Richie died at one am while Eddie died at three am. 1+3? 13? No? 
> 
> I also wonder if anyone coughs on the order of the deaths. More specifically, Stan and Eddie's. I know Stan was the first canonical death of the Losers Club and Eddie was the last canonical death. Notice how Stan is the first to die and Eddie is the last to die??

Richie Tozier was the sixth one to die while Eddie Kaspbrak was the seventh and last one to die.

Richie and Eddie had done everything together or at once.

And now they would die together.

Richie and Eddie had now lost everyone of the Losers Club except themselves. They never parted ways or succumbed to death early.

They grew up together after their defeat of Pennywise, they were now old and grey. Way beyond their childhood.

Richie and Eddie had two kids who had now grown up and had kids of their own. Georgie Benjamin and Beverly Anne. After Ben's death, they gained custody of his and Beverly's children, William George Marsh, Theodore Michael Stanley Marsh and Penny Anne Marsh. The Marsh Triplets were now in college, finding love and their future careers.

They had never forgotten their family, never in a million years would they.

As of now, Richie and Eddie had grown old together, the very thing they had hoped to do as children and adults. They had completed their lifetime wish, and after the life they lived. They were ready to die. They were ready to join their friends in the afterlife, they would die happy.

Richie and Eddie, old and grey had died in their sleep.

Richie Tozier had died at one am, next to his husband. He had died with a piece of their friends on his necklace.

Eddie Kaspbrak was next. And he died at three am, while his husband waited for him until he died.

Together their spirits had made it to the Quarry.

Richie and Eddie had opened their eyes and looked at the Quarry from Derry, Maine. Their hands were holding and they could feel when Richie took a deep breath and tightened his hand in Eddie's. Eddie was breathless, even though he couldn't breathe anymore.

Their friends had been siting on the edge of the Quarry. All of them. And they had looked like their teenage selves, Richie and Eddie looked at each other and was shocked to see the faces of their lives staring back at them, instead of the old one they had grown up with.

Richie had shoved his glasses back up to his eyes as it threatened to fall off. Eddie looked at him before nodding and they walked over to their friends.

Georgie noticed them first. He walked up to Richie and hugged him fiercely. "You made it. For my favorite out of everyone except Bill, you surely took your time."

Richie laughed and bent down so he could properly hug Georgie, "I missed you too, kiddo." He said as he wrapped his arms in Georgie's hair and around his body.

After a few minutes, Georgie untangled himself from Richie and went to Eddie, who bent down as well and hugged the asthmatic.

Georgie undid the hug and allowed for the rest of the Losers Club to attack them. They all wrapped their arms around Richie and Eddie, with Georgie in the middle. Perfectly mirroring their hug after their defeat of It for the very first time as children.

"You were the only ones to die of old age, I think all of us are a little jealous of you two." Ben commented as they broke the hug and walked them to the edge, this time they wouldn't sit and wait. Their waiting was no over, the last puzzle pieces were here and complete.

"Odd."

They all stood at the edge waiting for someone to jump into the water they couldn't touch for decades. They all shared a glance and looked at Beverly, who had grinned and rolled her eyes.

She motioned for everyone to back up and she went with them before running at full force and jumping off of the Quarry and landing in the water.

Richie and Eddie held their hands and jumped off at the same time, joining Beverly at the pool of water deep below.

Stan and Bill had also joined in, hand in hand.

Mike had held Georgie in his arms and jumped off of the Quarry and joining the others, they dived deep in the water.

The Losers Club had went deep in the water and realized that they could be under for hours, never needing to breathe at all.

They all came back up and joined hands as they lay flat on their backs, having a perfect circle.

They were back together again, finally at last.


	13. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when my mind wandered and since I haven't seen It: Chapter Two my mind allowed a happier ending. Now, I spent two days working on this so hopefully people like it. I see It: Chapter Two in two days on Sunday, wish me luck. -<3

Their children had joined them next, wanting to be with their family so badly fate wished it so.

They had caught everyone up and everything, (finally).

The Marsh Triplets had spent months with their mother, finally being able to see and hear her.

The Losers Club would spend eternity at the Quarry, it was where their soul would find peace and rest.

They were finally at peace, no matter that they had to fight hell to get it.

They would spend time swimming or they would be at the edge, talking and taking comfort in the friends who had died before them.

They would share stories with each other, no more judgment had existed between them.

It was their ending and they were finally happy with the way it had ended.

There was nothing to stop them from achieving anything, the Quarry of Derry would forever remain their home.

"It was their home." Richie thought as he looked towards Eddie, who like him was laying on the ground. He moved closer and kissed him, content with his life as Stan did the same with his husband.

They had made it.

They survived through everything life and fate and whoever threw at them.

The Losers Club had found their home.


End file.
